Valentine's Day Coffee
by DahvieAndyJayyCC
Summary: Levi was going to Starbucks to get coffee and a snack for studying. He ends up coming across his roommate and crush, Eren. The two walk back to the dorms together while Levi accidentally admits something embarrassing. The two proceed to have a 'moment' of love...I guess. OOC-ness, AU and Levi/Eren-ness


Attack on Titan

Levi/Eren

"What are your plans tonight, Levi?" Petra asked, curiously.

"It's Valentine's Day. What have I done the last 4 years here!?" I grumbled, annoyed at the question.

Petra was my best friend after she got over the crush she had on me throughout high school. She was the very first to find out that I was gay and the first to support me. She knew my type, as well, which met she was always trying to set up a date with me and some other guy at our university. But I always refused to go. This year, though, Petra found out why. In the senior year of high school, I had a crush on this boy I was tutoring. I found out he was going to the same university and, until this year, I had myself convinced that I was going to ask him out, especially since I would be sharing a room with him. But, sadly, I figured out that he was in a relationship. Or at least it seemed that way. He was so close to this one girl, a childhood friend if I wasn't mistaken, and she was always over. If he wasn't dating her then he was dating the blond boy they always hung out with. It seemed impossible that the brown haired beauty wouldn't in a relationship!

"Well, I figured that you would ask out Eren. Since you have a huge crush on him, after all!" she exclaimed like nothing was wrong.

"He's taken! I swear, how many times do I have to tell you?" I exclaimed, a bit annoyed, "Anyway, I'm heading off to Starbucks. I have to study tonight and I'll need coffee!"

Me and Petra parted ways as they walked out the Study Hall together. I headed right, to go the small walk off campus to get to Starbucks while Petra headed back to the dorms. When I arrived I was surprised to see no one there. Still looking at the menu, I walked to the counter to order.

"Okay, hi, since I'm feeling extra gay today, I'll try something new and basic, so 2 Caffe Lattes and since I'm feeling fat I'll have 2 double chocolate brownies, please and thank you!" I stated, still looking at the menu.

"Whatever you want, Levi! Are you studying tonight?!" the employee, who just so happened to be Eren, laughed out.

"Oh! Ah, hi…Eren! Yeah, studying tonight….Stupid tests, right!" I kind of blurted out, embarrassed.

"Heh, you're blushing. Did I catch you off guard that much Eren asked while he took my payment, "Anyway, I'm off work after I'm done with your order. Do you want to walk back to the dorms with me?"

"Um, sure?" I mumbled, still shocked he never noticed Eren here before. Had he been there when some of the previous employees used to hit on me? Had he been there when I had complained about said employees? The amount of times Eren could have been here but I hadn't noticed are infinite.

'Since when have I become so unaware of my surroundings?' I wondered to myself.

"Here," Eren said, coming out from behind the counter with his jacket on, "Your order's here!"

Eren almost seem to point at himself. Though Eren being full of himself, he probably did it as a joke. But I couldn't help but wish he was my order. I grabbed my coffee and we started walking in a pleasant silence, until he started a conversation.

"So, you don't have a date for Valentine's Day?! I thought you would, with your looks after all!" Eren asked grinning towards me.

"I guess, I should say the same with you! I thought you were dating Mikasa or Armin!" I said intrigued.

I guess I was wrong with my guess because he started laughing. Hard. I should have kept my mouth shut!

"Ha-ha, no, no! I see why you would think that though! Armin and I are close but he has Annie. Mikasa and I are basically siblings. So no, I have no one!" Eren laughed out still amused by me. "Anyway, I thought you would be dating Petra, after high school and you two always hanging out! Is she still trying to get in your pants!?"

"Oh…Uh, no. We're just friends now. I'm…Uh…I'm gay…"I mumbled out, feeling he needed to know the truth.

"Oh! Wow….I didn't expect that!" he exclaimed, shocked. "I guess that explains your behaviour towards me….Levi. Has. A. Crush!" The end emphasized with a smile.

"No, I, uh…um, I…." I was a stuttering, blushing fool right now so the truth should be spoken, "Why yes, Eren, I do have a crush! Since senior year actually. So I'd say I've fallen for you!"

And silence. I knew admitting the truth wasn't the best thing but it was honest thing to do. I was clearly upset now and Eren was just in awe. By the time we were at our dorm room I was nearly in tears because I realized what I said was true and I wouldn't be able to be friends with Eren after a comment like that.

"Eren, I….I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." I croaked out once we got inside, holding back tears.

"Don't be sorry! I….Uh…Well you see." Eren was stuttering and blushing and looking like an adorable fool but what he said next really surprised me, "Will you be my Valentine!?"

He covered his mouth with his hands a look of surprise on his face, as though I would say no and hate him forever.

"Yes. I would." I said, surprised by the question enough to answer.

"Really!? Oh-my-gosh! Levi, I…Really!?" Eren exclaimed excited.

"Of course! I just said I fell for you…." I mumbled out, blushing.

"Then that means we both need to get changed!" Eren said hurrying to his closet.

"Wait…Why!?" I asked, confused.

"Valentine's Day, you're my Valentine! I'm taking you on a date! Duh!" Eren said pulling my closet door open and pointing me to it expectantly. "We need to hurry!"

"Ha-ha…I love your hyperness, Eren!" I blurted out accidentally.

"Thank you. I love your personality altogether, Levi." Eren stated calmly. "Is this what we are doing tonight? Saying what we love about the other?"

"Yes, Eren, we are doing that!" I said happily. I knew he loved me and I loved him. That is all the matters.

THE END!

AN- Hellu! I Valentine's Day drabble I wrote, inspired by coffee and Starbucks. It's a little late but whatever! I know Levi was OOC and I thought about changing the characters but I was nearly done soooo….Oops? The first part might sound funny because originally I had started writing it in third person but changed it to Levi's POV. I might continue this but today it is a drabble! Thank you for reading, please review and I'm going to bed! GOOOOOOD NIIIGGHHTT!


End file.
